Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for controlling the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for analyzing image data acquired with a camera to detect the motion of a person and to identify and authenticate an individual from data on the face has been put into practical use.
A technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-98894 is a technique for performing power-saving control by activating three sensors: a pyroelectric sensor, a human detection camera, and a face-recognition camera, in stages. First, when the pyroelectric sensor detects a moving object in front of an image forming apparatus, the human detecting camera is supplied with electric power. The human detecting camera determines whether a person present in front on the image forming apparatus is a user who uses the image forming apparatus. When the human detecting camera determines that the person in front of the image forming apparatus is a user who uses the image forming apparatus, the face recognition camera is supplied with electric power. The face recognition camera is used to perform an authentication process based on the acquired data on the face of the user. Thus, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-98894 saves energy while enhancing convenience until the user starts to use the image forming apparatus by activating the three sensors: the pyroelectric sensor, the human detecting camera, and the face recognition camera, in stages.